Out of the Darkness
by drewbt63
Summary: Out of the Darkness the descendants of an ancient and forgotten race, have returned to take up the mantle of their ancestors and protect their former home world, from all who would do it harm, even from its own inhabitants.


The Darkness Falls

The barren looking desert planet sat in space long deserted, its mines long ago depleted, and its importance to most of the travellers in this area of space long forgotten, little was known about this planet, a very few knew that there was an under ground cavern and even less knew it had a working set of transport rings.

Not far away from the Planet was a large asteroid belt, also long ago depleted.

Roughly half way between these two sat a Space Ship, A Black Ship.

The Black Space Ship, long, thin and deadly looking, it hung in space silent, patient and unmoving, Its Hull was matt black and except for the slight glint from the portals it was invisible to anyone who might come across it.

This Ship seamed to be waiting for some thing or some one, waiting with unrestrained patience.

Aboard the bridge of the ship was a lone person covered by a flowing Black hooded cloak, he moved around the bridge in slow and measured movements, as if he was in no rush, He moved from console to console checking the status at each of the work stations in turn making sure all of the systems where running at optimal.

Having completed these tasks he once again sat in the central chair that was orientated so as to give it a commanding view of the lower control stations and the Large View Screen that filled the entirety of the forward facing wall.

On each of the arms of the Chair a set of controls and a small screen displaying simple readouts from the main workstations, which give him an overview of the ships status, he quickly glanced at each of the two screens just checked, once he was happy he sat back and giving a little wriggled so as to get comfortable again and settled to wait again, having completed the ritual 4 times that night, A soft beep draw his attention to the left hand Screen and checked its display while muttering to his self, he tapped a control to transfer the information he was receiving to the main Screen.

After studying the information for a short while, he confirmed that the thing they had been so patiently waiting for was about to arrive, he immediately reached down and tapped a control on the right hand panel and speaking in a calm and commanding tone he said "action station" "All Crew to action stations".

It was only a very short time before the doors of the bridge opened and a large assortment of people entered and took up their stations and the once silent bridge became a hive of activity

After what felt like just a few minutes all the stations had confirmed a ready status along with the engineering, Tactical, Security and the Medical centre.

Now the ship waited again this time ready for action

The crewman on the long-range sensors reported the contact would be arriving in just less than 3 minutes, so the crew of the ship sat checking the systems while half watched the space ahead, in preparation for the expected but unlike visitors.

The first sign of this arrival, was a purple tear in space just to the right of the active view screen, followed by a large pyramid shaped ship ripping out of hyperspace through the tear and momentary slowing before heading into a stable orbit around the planet, Only moments later another purple tear in space slightly to the right of the first appeared and Another Pyramid shaped ship tore its way out of hyperspace and headed for a matching orbit to the first ship.

After just less than 10 minutes the two ships started firing on each other, obviously the meeting had not gone well, the crew watched as the two ships battered each other until the second ship shields fell, then a white stream of energy seamed to connect the two ship, this was the sign of a boarding party having been sent to the losing ship to take control.

Unnoticed by either ship the black ship had approached the two ships so as to be in optimal firing range of both ships.

It was at this point that the commander of the BLACK ship nodded to the communications officer, who immediately sent communication request to the winning ship

While they waited for a response to this request, the commander removed the hood of his cloak revealing a head of jet-black hair and a pair of brilliant green eyes, he sat forward in his seat in preparation to the forthcoming conversation.

The screen shimmered in to existence and the face of a dark skinned man appeared with a scowl on his face and at that moment his eyes flashed white, the man growled " who are you and how dare you interfere, you will pay for your insolence."

The commander look straight in to the eyes of this man and said "you are in breach of the Asgard Treaty as this is a protected planet, and you have no right to be here, leave now or be destroyed", the dark skinned mans eyes flashed once more, but before he could say an other word, The commander quickly ran his finger across his throat, a command for the comms officer to cut the link

"Lock target and prepare to fire" called the commander

Holding up his hands he counted down from ten and when the last of his fingers dropped he said "fire" the weapons of the black ship opened fire on the other ship, destroying its shields in the first volley, the second volley destroyed any chance of fleeing and the third caused the ship to blow up in a large fire ball.

The commander nodded to the comms officer and immediately connected to the remaining ship, The screen shimmered in to existence and the face of a dark skinned man appeared with a Gold symbol on his forehead, he blinked and said, "my master is dead, killed in the attack, do you claim this ship, and the jaf'er that remain"

The commander looked straight in to the eyes of this man and said "no! Your master was in breach of the Asgard Treaty as this is a protected planet, and you have no right to be here, surrender now and we will let you live, but the ship will have to be destroyed"

"You may ring down to the planet, the rings exit in an under ground base, once this is done we will then destroy the ship" he said

The commander looked to his left, nodded and then turned back to the screen saying

"And do not move away from the rings, the stargate does not work and it is the only shade left on the planet" after a slight pause he continued "the Asgard will send a transport ship to collect you, once we have reported the situation.

The man on the screen simply nodded, looked away from the screen and barked an order to abandon the ship, he looked back to the screen and said, "we will comply, and you are indeed an Honourable people"

The commander replied by saying "thank you for such a kind gesture, let us know when the last of your people have left the ship"

He turned to his right and nodded then looked back saying "in the meanwhile we will beam down some food and medical supplies to tide you over, and may good luck smile on you and may you live to fight many battles to come"

After 7 minutes the signal came that the ship was now empty, the commander turned to his right and said "beam everything off of that ship of use and then blow it to bits, then let me know when its done, I am going to get some food" the commander stood up and headed for the doors off of the bridge, stopping by them and saying "ooh and contact brytact and tell him to come and collect our friends on the planet", after a slight pause he said "and Tavn you have the bridge" he them turned and walked out the doors

SGC Earth 09:37:09

Major Davies stood in front of general landre explaining the report of an incident the had accured three days previous

"The report says that someone destroyed up two ha'tak, allowing the crew of the second to ring down to the planet before destroying it"

"They had sent down food and medical supplies for the survivors"

"After that they sent a message to brytact telling him to go and collect the survivors, brytact says that none of the survivors could tell what the attacking ship looked like as their sensors where down at the time.

But the former Prime said the commander was human with jet-black hair and bright green eyes, with a scar covering his face and was dressed all in what looked like black flowing robes.

The Prime said he acted like and had the eyes of an old warrior, and smiled when the prime said that his people where 'honourable'

It also turns out that this planet was and is still one of the Asgard protected planets even when it is barren, this is the reason given for attacking the ships.

"We are at a loss why they did this other than maybe" the major stopped and scratched his chin "it would be a good way to be able to test your weapon systems on a Gould ship "

"All I can say is it looks like there is an other player on the field and we will have to find out what their angle is, and if we could maybe join forces" said the general

To this the major said "And just hope that they are friendly as god only knows we don't need another enemy".

"Well then major, is there anything else you have to report," said the general

"No! Not at the moment sir" replied the major

Then you are dismissed Major, and thank you," said the general

With that said the major saluted, turned and left the office closing the door behind him.

Deep space many light years away from the S-G-C.

Meanwhile out in space the black ship was approaching its home port, A hidden dock in a large hollowed out asteroid in an asteroid belt, orbiting a world made up of seventy percent water, most of the dwellings on this world where underground, with little sign of the real activity that was going on showing.

The crew aboard the ship Where two classes, both where humanoid, the first group varied in height standing between 1.6 m and 1.9m tall they where living breathing flesh and bone humans formally from a world called earth or Terra, The second where all the same height that being 1.75 m tall, the reason for this is because the they where what some would call androids but they preferred to be called simulacrums as they where artificial replicas of their creators, the Alterans

They had been found by the first group five years before, lost for what to do as they had completed all the tasks set for them by their creators many years before, in fact they had completed these task many times over, just repeating the task because they had no new instructions and had no way of knowing that their creators where never going to return.

They had been created to help the designers to build and design ships to help in the war against the wraith, their last instructions had to build and perfect the designs for these ship, build up a stockpile of ships, weapons including weapons satellites, drones and power cells.

Over the ten thousands years that they had worked they had build and then rebuilt hundreds of ships of varying classes and designs, they stock piled drones by the hundreds of thousands and power cells by the thousands until they had ran out of the resources to do so, Then they had returned to the redesigning of the ships, which where as perfect as they could make them with out outside influence.

They had also started to try to advance their own designs, by creating new versions of themselves to help them to be able to expand their ability and better perform the tasks that had been set for them, the 'young ones' as they where called, given more flexibility with an expanded consciousness where able to advance the designs a bit more, but still lacked true imagination, it was these who truly welcomed the humans help and input seeing that they where the descendants of the creators.

So over the last five years the humans had learnt all they could, helped by the Slimarians as the humans had named them, Came up with new concepts to the ship designs, new purposes for the ships and therefore new designs all of which, meant new more detailed tasks allowing them to work to their true potential.

The humans had taken the name of 'britonions' after the they named the Slimarians , they had been asked what their group was to be named, then the humans had insisted that that every one was trained on how to fly and command the ships as there was only twelve of them, and as they planned to go out into space to explore and find other humans to help and free from the wreathe, they would need help to do so.

So after five years 'The Protectorate' as the two groups where now collectively known where ready to play with the big boys and had set about testing the ships, weapons and collecting any and all information about the state of play in the galaxy.

The collecting of information had been achieved by sending out thousands of cloaked satellites throughout the galaxy, this in of its self had shown them that they where not the first to do so, as they detected such satellites of Asgard design in orbit of many worlds, which they had found where under the protection of the Asgard via a treaty created many years before, this had given them the idea of how to test their weapons against a Gould ship with out getting the attention and wrath of the system lords.

Their first weapons test had been on an asteroid with a great deal of success, the second test had just been completed around the desert planet that was used for honour duals among Gould who did not wish for the system lords to know about.

In the last six months they had put six of the new advanced weapons satellites in orbit around their world, making the world completely defendable and had set-up the long-range sensors to warn them if anyone approached.

Commander Heran of the starship Raven had just finished the last of the shutdown sequences for his ship and was planning to go home to his wife and kids, when he received a message from central command telling him that an Asgard ship was heading on a direct course to their world, so he headed straight to the command centre to be advised of the full details and for his orders on how he wanted them to handle this situation.

Heran decided that the Alterans had had a treaty with the Asgard so they would be treated as long lost friends and asked if they wished to reactivate the treaty of old, then all they would have to do is contact the other two races and the council of four races would be back in power, he hoped.

With that sorted he left orders for him to be contacted when the ship arrived and headed off to see his kids, he stepped in to the closest transport booth and activated the it home.

When he exited the transport booth at home, he was tackled by two pairs of arms around his legs followed by a stereo "hi dad" by his twins, it took all his skills not to fall on his ass, once he was stable on his feet, he reached down and ruffled their hair, "hi munchkins where's your mum", "garein" he called, the twins said in unison "mums in the hydroponics bay", "she said we aren't allowed in there as there is some new plants she is growing and wees keep breaking them".

Heran walked through to the hydroponics bay, and slightly rapped on the door before entering, "I told you kids to stay out of here" his wife said without even looking up, well sorry mummy but daddy wants to see you" he answered in a baby voice.

The woman looked up to see him and smiled, them walked over to him saying " ohh, you are back early" then she embraced him and kissed him firmly on the lips, lingering the kiss for a long while he pulled her tightly into him, when she broke the kiss he sigh a little "yes, we did not have to wait as long as expected and the weapons worked far better than was predicted.


End file.
